Paper products, used for paper towels, toilet tissue, facial tissue, napkins, and the like, are staples of everyday life. Consumers differ in their preferences for the attributes associated with these products. For example, some consumers desire a very strong product for maximum cleaning performance. These consumers desire a product useful for a variety of scrubbing and cleaning jobs around the kitchen such as for spills and tough countertop cleaning, and prefer a product that will not shred and that may be reused. Other consumers desire a paper towel product that provides sensory benefits, e.g. softness, cloth-like feel, pleasant scent, while being strong enough to function as a cleaning wipe. Others may even prefer a paper towel that represents a good value, offers the right amount of performance achievable, with less waste, at a moderate price.
Furthermore, it is believed that the longer it takes for a consumer to identify a product on the store shelf that will meet their needs, the less likely they will actually select the product for purchase while in the store. When it is difficult for the consumer to find their desired product in the retail store, the consumer is less likely to repurchase the product, even if the consumer has used and liked the performance of the product in the past.
Therefore, an array of tissue products is provided, and offers the consumer a greater opportunity to select the desired tissue product that will satisfy their needs. Accordingly, the array of sanitary tissue products provides that the product benefits are more readily and easily identified by the consumer.